


Stud

by ApocalypseThen



Series: The Futa Files [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Futanari, is the last taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Shepard's condition is the last taboo. A hiking holiday with Ashley Williams gives her hope for the future.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Ashley Williams
Series: The Futa Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979471
Kudos: 40





	Stud

Shepard pretended she couldn't hear. She kept her eyes on the backpack she was stuffing methodically. There was never enough damn room in these things.

"Why aren't you tapping that, sis? She's amazing. Don't tell me you're just friends." Shepard was flattered, but Ashley William's littlest sister Sarah was not in full possession of the facts, as they said in C-Sec. 

"Sure, we've been through a lot. Should I jump in the sack with every marine I've ever served with, though?" Ashley whispered back.

"Just the smoking hot ones with the muscles and the pretty eyes..."

"Aww Sarah, do you have a little crush? Anyway, you know me. I don't eat clam." Ashley's shrug was nearly audible.

"And you can't give up sausage."

"Just don't get between me and my meat popsicle."

"They like it when you use your teeth."

Ashley flashed her whites. "How else you gonna unroll the fleshy tubesock?"

"You're champin' at the bit today, sis."

"You want to do something well, you gotta practice. That's the Williams way."

"That's why I squirt mayo in my eyes every time you cook. If I'm gonna gag anyway..." Sarah shook her head from side to side, eyes closed, mouth hanging open, and made choking noises. 

"Efficient. I raised you well."

Shepard's ears burned. What Ashley didn't know could fill a hardback edition. "We set?" she asked, straightening up. She adjusted the waistband of her baggy many-pocketed pants and hoisted her pack. As a concession to the heat she had rolled up the sleeves of her hiking shirt and fastened them with the handy little tabs.

Ashley stood up. Her shorts were too short for cargo pockets, and her vest was a little damp with sweat already. At least her boots were sensible clunkers. "Sure thing. See ya tomorrow, Shrimp."

"Later, masturbator," Sarah replied.

Ashley licked the tip of her middle finger and waved goodbye with it. Shepard looked away, cheeks pink.

They made for the head of the trail. "She's nice," said Shepard. She flipped the map to the first page.

"Oh my god, don't get me started!" said Ashley. "She always gets up to the worst kinds of shit without adult supervision. We're gonna come back to a smoking hole in the ground." She waved at the map. "We're not gonna need that. Must have hiked this trail a hundred times."

"You're on point, then," said Shepard.

"Yes, ma..." Ashley had to stop herself. She rolled her eyes. "Reflexes, huh?"

"Can say that again."

"Relax and enjoy the view, maybe?" Ashley turned up the volume on her dimples. "The seeing'll be good today, once we get up in the hills."

"Lead on," said Shepard.

Watching Ashely's ass was a hobby that marines and civilians of all stripes shared. Even in heavy armor, she had a way of moving that got you between the back teeth. Shepard had caught plenty of that, even seen her sprint, but never in shorts that barely covered her. That was something to chew over.

Shepard tucked those thoughts away for a more private moment and started paying more attention to her surroundings. The spindly pines didn't block out much sun, and between them she could see rocks and sand. She could hear the roar of water, but couldn't see it yet.

She rolled down her sleeves as they gained altitude and the sun grew more intense. She had enough freckles there already. They crested a rise and a leafy valley opened up before them. "Holy shit," she said.

"Yeah," Ashley said. "Gets me every time, too." She draped a heavy arm around Shepard's wiry shoulder. "So... we head down by the creek. There's a good place to camp, maybe catch a fish. Or we can stick to the ridge line, sleep out in the open and freeze our butts off."

"Sounds like you have a preference."

"Sure, it's hotter down there but there's a great spot for skinny dipping," Ashley said.

She must have taken Shepard's silence for agreement, because she started on the path down. They caught sight of the rapids from above, then they were walking down by the cooling spray for a while. Shepard couldn't get out of the habit of scanning the ridge line. "Maybe we should have stayed up there," she muttered.

Ashley grinned knowingly over her shoulder. "We chased all the bear out years ago. Worst thing around here's raccoons."

Shepard didn't really like camping. She didn't like bugs, or the outdoors in general. She thought furry animals were a menace to air filtration systems. "You couldn't get rid of those too?"

"They _liked_ our singing," Ashley shrugged. "Besides, you've had all your shots, right?"

"Reassuring," Shepard tossed back, but further banter was halted by the view.

An idyllic little campsite nestled in the bend of the stream opened up before them. A lone tree stood guard over the silty beach, a gnarled branch hanging out over the water. Shepard could see how a bunch of rowdy girls could have carved out a little corner of paradise here. Someone had hacked a rudimentary table and seats out of a massive old stump of something that must have soared way higher than anything still standing.

Ashley had dumped her pack and was stripping down already. Shepard averted her eyes. "You coming?"

"I'll just sit here, thanks," Shepard replied. "Great view."

Ashley took it as a compliment, shifting her weight on the balls of her feet, hands on her hips, inviting Shepard to have a good look. "Have it your way." She flung herself into the water with a lusty cry.

Shepard tore her gaze away after the first few times Ashley emerged dripping to edge out along the hanging branch over the deep part of the stream. She started to unload her pack to give her hands something to do.

She was hot and itchy and the water beckoned. It took her longer to dig everything out of her cargo pockets than it had to empty her pack. She took off her shirt and bra, rolled the legs of her pants up above her knees and made sure her belt was tight, then dove in. She ducked under the water and let herself sink to the bottom.

Ashley seemed to recognise that Shepard wasn't entirely at ease, and didn't indulge in any childish water-play.

"Brrr!" Ashley grinned as she waded to shore. "Where's my damn towel when I need it?" She dug a dripping arm into her pack.

Shepard looked on in dismay. She'd got her towel ready in advance. She did a quick change under it as she dried off. Ashley just climbed back into her dusty shorts and tank.

Neither of them could really be bothered with fishing, so they opened up the little hamper Sarah had packed them. "Oh my god," said Ashley. "This is all junk food."

Sterile pre-packaged mall-food was right in Shepard's comfort zone, so she didn't mind too much. As night drew in they gazed up at the stars for a while.

"Have we been to that one?" Ashley asked.

"Nah," Shepard replied. "Can't see any of those without a telescope."

Ashley wasn't looking up any more. "Sarah thinks you're hot, you know. You could, if you wanted. I wouldn't mind."

Shepard blushed. "I heard," she admitted. "Thanks. But she's not my type."

Ashley mulled that over. "What _is_ your type, exactly? I don't think I ever saw you hooking up, and not for lack of offers."

 _You are,_ Shepard thought. "I get by. Thanks for asking," she said instead.

"Not _quite_ what I asked," Ashley pressed. "C'mon, you think you're gonna shock me? You're into elcor-volus threeways. You like slave play. You kissed a turian and you liked it... am I close?"

"This is not a conversation that I really want to have," said Shepard. 

The sadness in her voice was what shut Ashley up. "Sorry."

"No problem." 

Ashley went out like a light about ten seconds after they'd said their goodnights. A half hour later she rolled over and curled herself around Shepard. Shepard froze. She gently lifted Ashley's arm off and eased herself onto her side. 

Ten wakeful minutes later and Ashley snuggled close again. Shepard sweated against the heat at her back. If she slept it didn't seem so different to being awake.

The dawn woke Shepard from a dream that faded as soon as she tried to probe it. Unlike most of her dreams these days, it hadn't left her sweat-soaked and hunched foetally under the covers. She felt, for the first time in forever, safe.

It might have had something to do with the heat rising off her companion. Six feet of curvaceous muscle made for a solid comforter. Ashley's beautifully defined arm was draped across her side, her forearm dangling...

Shepard froze as Ashley's grip tightened. "You've been holding out on me, Skipper."

"Ash..." Shepard's tongue was bone dry.

"You were thrashing around pretty good last night. I got a handful of something I wasn't expecting. Sorry. 'Scuse me if I don't let go."

Shepard had never had her morning wood handled so ungently. She shut her eyes. "What are you doing to me?" she moaned.

"Let's just say I'm pleasantly surprised?" Ashley said. "How'd you keep this a secret?"

She hadn't, of course. The medical corp had a file on her an inch thick. Her condition wasn't unique, but it was rare enough that the accommodations made for her left her feeling distinctly like a second-class citizen.

The device she'd had to wear as a condition of her contract. Always having to have an excuse ready to avoid the communal showers. Even if she'd wanted to come out, she was bound by the rules not to. Don't ask, don't shake your girldick at the ladies. The Alliance just wasn't ready for a woman with a penis to hold the line.

Shepard groaned as Ashley gave her dick a delicious squeeze. "You wanna make out?"

"Don't tease me..."

"Why would I? Only reason I never jumped your bones is in my hand right now. I always wondered if you were making me gay, you know. I thought it was just about what a badass you were. I must'a smelled this on you, or something." Ashley paused to massage Shepard's dick again, reaching a long index finger down to stroke the balls that rode snugly just below. "So, you know, if you're into me, and not elcor butts or whatever..."

"No."

"Aw, hell." Ashley released Shepard's dick.

Shepard took the opportunity to turn around. "Not elcor butts." She laid a hand on Ashley's cheek. "Marine butts."

"Boy butts or..."

Shepard shut her up by tasting her lip. Ashley returned the favor. Their arms clashed as they fought for the upper hand. Despite appearances, Shepard had the edge in strength. She forced Ashley's head down and stuck her tongue into Ashley's willing mouth.

Ashley relaxed into it for a little while, then tapped out. On reflex, Shepard withdrew. "What?"

Ashley's eyes narrowed as she looked up. Her smile made Shepard's kidneys ache. "You kiss like a hockey player," she said, sweetly.

Shepard frowned. "Huh?"

"Sliding around all over the place, then bam! With the tongue."

"Sorry," said Shepard, deflating a little. "I haven't actually..."

"It just means I get to teach you how I like it," winked Ashley. "Quick Q-and-A?"

"Shoot."

"Do you know how to use that?" She pointed at the bulge tenting out Shepard's pants.

Shepard waved an explanatory hand. "Asari."

"Cute. Can you get me pregnant?"

Shepard felt her stomach flip-flop. "That's... sure. Fully loaded." Was Ashley thinking about having children already? She was barely thirty-five.

"Would our kids have one?"

"About a one in a hundred chance. Fifty-fifty if you're a carrier. You can get tested."

"If they're a girl, right? Boys would be fine?"

"They're gonna be girls. It's an X chromosome mutation, not an XXY thing."

"Fuck, you're sexy when you talk science. Why don't I know anyone else like you? One in a hundred sounds like a lot."

Shepard grinned. "One in a hundred carry the recessive gene. It takes two copies. So, more like one in ten thousand. Anyway, we don't advertise."

"I don't see what the big deal is. How are you not like a girl with a strap-on?" 

Shepard could see that Ashley was being deliberately naive. "I can't take mine off," she said. "And technically, left unchecked, men would eventually die out."

"No shit?" Ashley's eyes widened.

"Least that's the official story. Prevalence is increasing. Why it's still OK to hate us."

"Do you know any others? Are there meetings?"

"Sure. Want me to show you the handshake?"

Ashley reached down and gave Shepard's dick a tug. "Like this?"

"Hey, how'd you know?"

They stopped for a while to kiss. Shepard let Ashley lead, and copied her moves. Ashley didn't let go of her dick for a second. Her hand was hot and huge and felt like home. Shepard had had a lot of experience with self-control, but she was being sorely tested. FInally she broke the kiss.

"My turn?"

Ashley smiled at her. "Sure."

"How are you OK with this?"

"I'm not a hater, Shepard." At Shepard's frown, she went further. "Any more. Not any more. And this, I guess I heard something about it, but it's never really been on my radar, you know? I don't see why you should be treated any differently. That sucks."

"Is having a penis enough for you? Don't you like other stuff about guys?"

"You're not just anyone, Skipper. Strong, smart, handsome, total fucking badass... you're not gonna believe me but..."

"What?"

"I used to think about you, you know, in my bunk. But you were a guy. Like I said, maybe some part of me knew?" It was Ashley's turn to redden. "Oh my god, I feel like such an idiot. Sparring with you always got me so fucking horny!"

"I wondered why you were always so eager to go to the mat," Shepard laughed. She faded into a serious look. "So... is this it?"

Ashley knew what Shepard was talking about. "We'll see," she shrugged. She narrowed her eyes and looked down at her hand. "I'm pretty optimistic, though. Now, if you don't mind, Skipper, I'm gonna need you to fuck me like it's Christmas."

Shepard guffawed. "Does your nose light up when you come?"

"Love your confidence."

Shepard fumbled Ashley's undies aside. "Come on, let's scare some raccoons."

Ashley's hips rose to meet Shepard's initial thrust. They both drew breath sharply. Shepard looked aside and sucked her teeth as she tried not to blow her load straight away. Ashley looked the other way, cross-eyed, and slapped the groundsheet with the flat of her palm. "You're big," she said.

"Yup." Shepard's voice was strained. "You're tight." They held there for a hot minute as the sensations became familiar.

Ashley had started sweating already, and she'd barely moved. She wrapped her legs around Shepard's tight rear.

Shepard shuffled forward and rose on her knees, leaning right in so that Ashley's ass lifted off the ground. Then she finally started to thrust with her hips.

Ashley's eyes refused stubbornly to uncross. Something like an ice-cream headache tingled all the way from the small of her back to her knees in one direction, up to her ears in the other. _Can't kiss but fucks like a god_ , she thought. Or at least, she _thought_ she thought.

"Thanks," puffed Shepard. Her dick slipped deliciously within Ashley's firm slickness.

Her vision still doubled, Ashley tried to move her pelvic floor. She was rewarded with a long groan from Shepard, but then she had to struggle to catch her breath. It felt like Shepard's dick had puffed up even bigger inside her. She put a hand on Shepard's shoulder, digging her nails in a little.

Shepard took her wrist, then the other one, and pinned them to the ground. Her hips pistoned away, ramming her dick deep inside of Ashley, bumping up against her swollen clit.

Ashley tried to wriggle but every move made Shepard's dick press harder against her somewhere, sapping her strength. "Give it. Give it!" she moaned.

"What do you think I'm..." Shepard gasped, hammering as fast as her knees could bounce. Her face contorted into a pout of annoyance.

Ashley felt the laughter rising within her unstoppably, grabbed for one last breath before it burst out of her. "Ha! Haaahahahah-h-h-ha!"

The pulsing of Ashley's diaphragm felt like the insistent tug of the hand that Shepard had woken to. It was enough to drag her orgasm over the line. Her prostate throbbed, unloading its heavy stores in time to Ashley's laughter.

Ashley writhed as she felt the final ballooning of Shepard's dick inside her, felt the hot slime course into her, laughing so hard all the way through that tears and snot blew all over her face.

"What the fuck was that?" Shepard murmured from where she had collapsed on top of Ashley.

Ashley had the grace to be embarrassed. "I don't usually get the giggles right in the middle like that, Skipper. But your pissy come face?" She pursed her lips and screwed up her eyes.

"From behind next time, then," Shepard growled.

"Next time?" Ashley's eyes went wide.

"In about three minutes," Shepard promised.

"Uh-huh," said Ashley. "C'mere. Lemme show you something." She gathered Shepard's neck in her arms and started to kiss her. She pulled out all the stops this time.

Shepard tried to resist but couldn't stop her mouth from responding to Ashley's curious tongue. As the kiss went on she felt the tension draining from her limbs, then the strength. Ashley rolled her onto her back and went deep with her tongue. Shepard was helpless. Ashley reached down and tugged gently on her half-hard cock. Shepard tried to moan around Ashley's tongue but couldn't.

Ashley sat up and slid Shepard's newly stiff cock inside her in one fluid motion. She tucked her thighs against Shepard's sides and let her weight settle.

Shepard looked up in awe at the muscled goddess rising above her, trapped in the heat of her glowing body. She couldn't help herself, she had to move, to thrust her hips as far as Ashley would allow her. She'd never dreamed she would find someone so accepting of her condition, let alone so enthusiastic about it. She felt somehow disconnected from her body, unable to control its responses to Ashley's display. Her voice grew hoarse and high pitched as her orgasm approached. She felt like a girl, maybe for the first time in her life.

Shepard saw stars in Ashley's shining eyes.

They unashamedly held hands on the hike back, unwilling to forgo the comfort of physical contact. They spotted rising smoke from a good distance away, and picked up the pace. "See? Smoking hole," said Ashley. "What did I tell you?"

But Sarah was just barbecuing in the garden, using green wood to feed the flames. She spotted them and made an obscene gesture with her tongs. She was unaccountably naked but for a greasy apron. "Oh my god, you two hooked up."

They looked away from each other shyly.

"She finally show you her pecker?" Sarah asked, saucily.

Shepard felt dizzy for a moment.

"Yeah. Took a little persuading," Ashley replied. She switched to a stage whisper. "It's fucking _huge_."

"Lucky for you. Normal ones don't even touch the sides."

"I really should have told that krogan platoon no," Ashley confessed.

Shepard rounded on them. "You knew? Both of you?"

"Don't feel bad, stud," said Sarah. Her eyes flickered. Shepard followed them down to where her apron protruded oddly. Shepard felt dizzy again, a whole new world unfurling in her mind, the idea that happiness might one day be hers, that loneliness might one day be banished. "Takes one to know one."


End file.
